Meeting Edgar Frog
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Post-Lost Boys: The Tribe. Jade Chan is in Luna Bay, California, and she meets with Edgar Frog, surfboard shaper and vampire hunter. After she passes some tests he gives her, he tells her about an adventure of his...


**Hey there! Here's a new Lost Boys/JCA crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. I like the film The Lost Boys: The Tribe because it's so cool. Plus, I always wondered about Jade Chan paying a visit to Edgar Frog a few weeks after the film Lost Boys: The Tribe took place. So with that image in my mind, this is what I cooked up. (And no matter what anybody else says, I think Lost Boys: The Tribe is a great film, and I've been inspired by it as well.) **

**Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and Hans Rodionoff (also a genius) owns the film Lost Boys: The Tribe. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

><p><span>Meeting Edgar Frog<span>

_You're there by my side  
>In every way<br>I know that you would not forsake me  
>I give you my life<br>Would not think twice  
>Your love is all I need, believe me<em>

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_  
><em>When I say I love you, darling,<em>

_that means for good  
>So open up your heart and let me in<em>

_And I will love you ‛til forever_  
><em>Until death do us part we'll be together<em>  
><em>So take my hand and hold on tight<em>  
><em>And we'll get there<em>  
><em>This I swear<em>  
>~Nick Lachey, <strong>This I Swear<strong>

She knows that over there, in that caravan, lives someone who can tell her, Jade Chan, about the Lost Boys sequel. She doesn't fear the warning signs around the yard; they are not meant for her.

"Jade Chan?" She nods at the sound of her name. "I'm Edgar Frog – surfboard shaper and vampire hunter," Edgar says, opening the door before she even gets a chance to knock. "If you wanna know about the sequel, you're at the right place, girl."

Jade blinks, a little bit puzzled. How did he know that – and before she even told him, too?

"Drink this," he orders, handing her a glass filled with a suspicious semi-liquid substance.

Before she could question about the content of the glass, Edgar already answers: "Frog Juice! Garlic, holy water and raw egg!"

Her wrinkled nose and disgusted grimace covering her face is not enough to stop Edgar from inspecting her over. She will not get any info about the sequel until he makes sure she's not a suck monkey.

"Do it," he says firmly, pushing the glass against her chest, causing some liquid to spill on her orange sweatshirt. It leaves unidentified yellow stains on there.

As she has no choice, she simply drinks, wrinkling her nose as the liquid goes down her throat.

"Good girl," Edgar approves, a satisfied grin on his face, snatching the glass from her hands.

"Now, touch this," he says again. "Touch the crucifix and swear on the Holy Bible that you are no vampire, no Nosferatu."

__This guy is nuts___, _Jade tells herself mentally, but she does as he says. After all, she knows that all she wants is to get information about the sequel.

Edgar stares at her, satisfied. One last look around the place and he steps back to let her in.

__Is it ____really ____a good idea to enter the nest of the prince of nuts? __Jade wonders. But she has gone too far to give up now, of course.

Cautiously, Jade climbs the two stairs that lead her into the sanctuary of a vampire hunter. A quick surrounding glance confirms that she is either at the right place, or at the home of some nut guy who's recently escaped from a mental care hospital.

"Vampires everywhere!" he proclaims, shaking a wood stake right in front of her. Instinctively, Jade steps back as Edgar moves over to her, until she finds herself caught between the wall and the stake.

"I'd… better sit for a moment. Something tells me that your story's not short," she pointedly says. Edgar steps back while Jade hurries over to the couch.

"Suck monkeys, that's what they are," he continues, still waving the stake through the air. Edgar then turns around and puts some distance between both of them, and she silently sighs in relief.

"What happened?" she finally dares to ask when Edgar seems to calm down. Not that she was scared of him (per say), but it was impossible to stop his monologue. He sits away from Jade, and it makes her wonder.

"My brother Alan and I thought we had killed them all; but, there were still some more, somewhere." Edgar digs his fist into the soft couch with rage and Jade's eyes widen at the sight while she jumps in surprise.

"Chris Emerson and his younger sister, Nicole, moved to the city of Luna Bay to live with their Aunt Jillian after their parents' death."

"Who were they?" she asks.

Edgar is happy to see that he has already caught her attention, but doesn't appreciate her interruption.

"Dunno, Jade. Some say that they were Michael and Sam's cousins, and some others say that they were Michael and Star's kids." Edgar turns his face to Jade. "Is it important?"

"No," she answers religiously. Edgar then continues:

"Soon, Nicole falls for the leader of the local surfer gang, Shane Powers. Can you believe this? **Surfing** vampires?" Edgar shakes his head in disbelief.

"As you certainly guess, Shane is a vampire, and so is his gang, ‛The Tribe'. That is why Chris had to save and protect his sister. After Nicole drank the _'wine' _Shane gave her the other night, Chris has to destroy the gang before his sister's transformation was complete."

Edgar clears his throat.

"And who do you think was the best to help Chris save his sister?" he asks, standing up all at once.

"Me, of course. Edgar Frog, surf board shaper and vampire hunter. I'm a fighter for Truth, Justice, and the American Way." Edgar says, flattering his own ego.

But she doesn't care what Edgar is fighting for; she wants to know what happened. But before she can question him a second time, Edgar continues his speech.

"You wonder what happened next, don't ya?"

Jade agrees with a nod.

"Chris has to infiltrate the suck monkey gang in order to kill the head vampire before his sister made her first kill. He drank Shane's blood at a campfire with some local girls. Chris and I, Edgar, went to The Tribe's place to get rid of those suck monkeys. And do you think Chris and I were strong enough to do it?"

Edgar comes closer, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Do you really think I will tell you how the movie ends?" He then leans back with a satisfied smirk.

Edgar gives her the stake, roughly dropping it into her hand, and shows her the way out. Before she leaves, Edgar gets a painful grip on her shoulders. This makes her shudder, and he smirks.

"You'd better get yourself a garlic T-shirt, or it's your funeral," he hisses into her ear, and then adds, "Little Miss Temptress."

Jade shakes her head and then replies, "Oh, really, Edgar? I don't see myself as something like that."

In reply Edgar leans down and grips her earlobe between his teeth, causing her to hiss in pain, and then says, "Oh, I think you are. You really know how to drive me wild - at least in my view."

Even though she feels it instead of seeing it, he then winks and presses his mouth against her cheek before relinquishing his grip on her shoulders.

Finally, when he at last turns and heads back inside his trailer, Jade blinks in surprise and then shudders. Then she turns and goes on her way down the beach. She is puzzled, and at the same time thinking things over (like she usually does).

Even though she's wearing shoes, the sand feels good to her for some odd reason or another. It also calms her down and slows down her adrenaline rush – which she had gotten while listening to Edgar, no doubt.

It is then that Jade makes up her mind. She decides that she will be a great adventurer and wanderer/vagabond. After all, there were many people in the past – before her time, to be precise – that probably preferred to wander all over the Earth; so why couldn't she do the same?

The thought of going all around the world and seeing so many things makes Jade smile. But for now, though, she will stay here, in Luna Bay, California. For her, Luna Bay seems like an awesome place to be right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like this as much as I did writing it. After all, writing crossovers sure is quite awesome, and the crossovers themselves sure are neat to cook up from time to time as well.<strong>


End file.
